


The South Park: The Hunger Games!

by South_Fanfic



Category: South Park, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, and also, hunger games aswell, lol im bored, ships, so yeah i'll see how many chapters this will be, what u gonna doooz, yeah i wrote a south park fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/South_Fanfic/pseuds/South_Fanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a special Guest comes into South Park and takes 24 students away so they can fight to the death for other peoples entertainment. What Will Happen? Who Will Die? No-one knows, Until you read the 76th Annual Hunger Games: South Park Edition!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Victors

"Hello kids, come on now quieten down" Mr Garrison reported as he walked into the fourth grade classroom full of the children talking and laughing "Today we have a special guest, so give a big south park welcome to Effie Trinket" he said, as a woman wearing a pink a white wig and spouting a full face of make-up came walking through the door. "Children, hello, I am as you already know, Effie Trinket, I have come here to tell you that twenty four of you students will have the chance to play in The Hunger Games" she addressed gaining everyone's attention, she was then flooded with questions like: "Is there a prize?" "What do we need to do?" "Why so much Make-up?"

"I wont tell you who is competing yet but at dinnertime today I will be addressing who will be competing over your school speaker, twelve boys and twelve girls will be chosen!" that is when she left the room leaving Mr Garrison to attend the classroom.

After Class, everyone reported to the dining hall, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Clyde and Tweek sat down at a table and began to discuss what they think the games were about and who was going to win. "Fuck you guys, its so obvious the winner is going to be me!" Cartman stated to the other boys, "ARGH, BUT W-WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT W-WE HAVE TO DO" Tweek said gaining attention, the boys were all saying that they were going to win, but none actually had any idea on what the competition was about, until Kyle started "Maybe its when we have to see who can go the hungriest."

All the talking stopped when the speaker began to talk: "Hello Children, it's me Effie, again, so I will now be telling you who the 24 students are who will be competing, but before I tell you who is competing, in the original Hunger Games there is 12 districts, one girl and one boy will both be put in a district" Effie stated which gained awareness of what she meant by the "Original Hunger Games."

"Now for the First District, we Have" she said other the speaker, "ERIC CARTMAN" she shouted which made Cartman jump onto the table celebrating and he started jumping up and down. All the girls were suddenly knocked sicked to see who was going to be set up with who they called a "fat-ass," "OK time for the girl, WENDY TESTABURGER" she yelled which caused a violent scream coming from Wendy to spread around the cafeteria, scaring people and making others drop their burgers. This obviously came from Wendy.

"OH... MY... GOD, I have been put in the same district as him" she cried. "Oh, looks like I have caused a racket, oh well onto the next district, for this district it will be for the boys, to be honest no, I'll just say both names at once, won't cause such a scream fest if we do that instead" Effie explained over the speaker, which made students agree and nod. "OK, District 2 is Token Black and Heidi Turner" not much fuss was made over this pairing since Heidi and Token held a Mutual relationship. "Wow, never thought I'd hear silence" Effie said, "GET ON WITH IT YOU MAKE-UP FREAK" someone shouted from the back of the room.

"Erm.. OK rude, Anyways, time for District 3 which is Stan Marsh and Jenny Simon" Effie explained.

Stan shrugged and nodded in agreement but Wendy wasn't so sure of this, "Jenny I swear to God you better treat him right or your on the hated girls list" Wendy whispered over to her, Jenny was frightened and nodded but she was really stressed now that she was threatened. "District 4 is Craig Tucker and Tammy Nelson" Effie shouted over the speaker.

Tammy and Craig looked at each other and nodded.

"District 5 will be Tweek Tweak and Bebe Stevens" Effie said, "ARGH, N-NO THIS IS TO MUCH PRESSURE" Tweek started to jitter around and became scared of what might happen.

"Wow he's kinda cute" Bebe whispered other to her friend Milly. "Ooh Tweek and Bebe sitting in a tree" she started to chant but she couldn't finish because Bebe had her hand other Milly's Mouth. "Alright for our next District, District 6 we have Butters Stotch and Nichole" Effie yelled, "WHAT" This didn't come from Butters or Nichole instead it came from Token, Nichole's boyfriend, "Butters, you better treat her right or I'll rip you apart" Token yelled from another table, "Wow ugh, now I'm kinda scared fellas" Butters explained, "Oh he doesn't mean it Butters" Stan said trying to cheer him up, "Like Hell I don't mean it, I swear Butters I'll kill you" Token yelled again, this was not like Token as he was more Calm and Nice.

"Wow so um, District 7 here we go, now it is Clyde Donovan and Red" Effie shouted over the speaker, suddenly crying was heard from coming from Clyde, "I don't wanna compete in the games, this isn't fair, it's not fair" Clyde cried, Butters started to pat him on the Back. "Oh just my luck" Red started "Paired up with a baby who can't do shit."

"Okay District 8 here we go, we have: Kenny McCormick and Annie Knitts" Effie shouted, "Oh Yay, Cool I got selected and with someone cool." Annie said happily as all the girls started clapping and patting her on the back. "This is going to be Boring, I don't wanna compete" Kenny muffled under is jacket, "Oh don't be such a downer Kenny, it's going to be fucking awesome, you shit heap" Cartman shouted.

"Onto District 9 we have, Kyle Broflovski and Milly" Effie said, "Ooh, Kyle and Milly sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Bebe started to chant as revenge on Milly, "Oh shut up you" Milly replied. "Finally I got picked this sounds like its going to be really fun" Kyle said to people on his Table. "Oh God, all these Conformists think being in the Games is soooo fun, its total bullcrap" Henrietta said from her table, which was is also known as the Goth Table. "Okay District 10 we have, Phillip "Pip" Pirrup and Henrietta Biggle" Effie Stated. "WHAT, I WILL NOT BE IN YOUR FUCKING CONFORMIST GAMES" Henrietta started to scream then ran out of the Room, with Michael, Firkle and Pete quickly following her, leaving behind their lunches. "Oh Jolly, did you hear the Damien ol' Chap, I'll be competing" Pip said to his only friend, who so happened to be the son of Satan, "Wow! Cool! Fantastic! I care so much" Damien replied sarcastically. "Just hope I'm not in it"

"Alright onto the Final two districts, district 11 is contained of Damien Thorn and Esther" Effie yelled over the speaker. "Oh speak of my father, I just so happened to get picked" Damien muttered. "Oh what Fun were going to have" Pip said raising more annoyance to Damien's situation. Esther however didn't show any emotion and just shrugged.

"For our Final District we have Jimmy Valmer and Sally Darson" Effie said finally ending her speech over the speaker. "Oh H-h-h-h-hell y-y-yeah I'm in t-t-the games!" Jimmy started to celebrate.

"Aww now, who's gonna run the Swimming team while I'm gone" Sally Sighed and went back to eating her Lunch.

Lunch carried on as normal with people still questioning what the whole Games were gonna be about, but when Lunch time ended, Principal Victoria said other the School speaker in an Eager tone: "All Students who were picked to enter the Hunger Games, please go to the School Gym to meet Mr. Mackey and Effie Trinket so they can explain what the Games will be about, Thank you!"

"Al-fucking-right" shouted Cartman as he eagerly sprinted up to the gym, "We get to see what its all about!" he shouted again.

"Wow, Never thought I'd see that fat-ass run up to the gym, and that fast" Kenny said which was muffled under his orange jacket, Stan, Kyle and Kenny laughed and agreed as they followed Cartman up to the Gym"

But they didn't know what they were in for!


	2. Off to the Capitol

As all the Kid's started to sit on the Benches in the Gym. Effie and Mr. Mackey waited patiently in the middle of the hall, when everyone had sat down, Mr. Mackey started to speak up "M'kay kid's Effie is here to tell you what the games are about, M'kay so listen up."

"Thank you Mr. Mackey and Hello Victors of the 12 districts" Effie said "So right now I am going to tell you the whole jist of the games." Effie had an Eager look on her face as she knew the kids would hate what she was about to say. "GET ON WITH IT" Cartman shouted

from the other side of the room. "Ok so erm, The Hunger Games, is when you have to fight to death, for Fame, Glory and of course Money, oh and we get to watch it, for our entertainment" Effie had replied excitedly.

"Sorry What?" Nichole had spoken up, confused on what she meant by "fighting to the death" this was to much for her to handle, but not for some people. Cartman has jumped up and started to say "FUCK YEAH, IM GONNA KILL SO MANY PEOPLE, I'LL SO WIN!"

Everyone was else was shocked and silent, "Mr. Mackey... are you going to do anything about this" Kyle said speaking up, but he was still shocked at what was going on. "Well, this is out of my hands so there is really nothing I can do, M'kay" Mr. Mackey agreed with the students about this being bad but he couldn't stop Effie. "You Children may think this is bad, but all your parents did sign for you to enter, even the kids who didn't get picked signed" Effie Explained to the Students.

"ARGH, THIS IS S-SERIOUSLY TO MUCH-GAH-PRESSURE" Tweek shouted as he put his head in his hands. "Kids, I know this is stressful for you all but I have no choice, so tomorrow you and a parent of your choice will come down to the South Park train stations to aboard your cabins, so we can set of to the Capitol" Effie finally said as she left the Gym with Mr. Mackey following her. Everyone was shocked and Clyde was crying, except for Cartman who was still cheering and dancing around. "I can not believe this" Stan muttered to himself, "These ass holes ain't making me play in the games" Bebe shouted furiously and she stomped out of the School Gym with mostly everyone following behind her, everyone except Butters and Clyde, as he was still crying and Butters was trying to cheer him up by again patting him on the Back.

#-THE NEXT DAY-#

"BUT, MOM I DON'T WANT TO COMPETE" Stan had yelled to his mother who was trying to get him dressed so they could get to the train station, it was, again, a cold Saturday morning and all the victors of the 12 districts were getting ready and heading out, none knew what was going to happen, who was going to die, who would win. All they knew is that 23 of them would be dead very soon. "I'm sorry Stanley but if we back out of this contract we'll have to pay millions and we don't have that money, besides I told you we didn't know what we were signing to" Sharon had said putting on Stan's Jacket on him as Stan put on his shoes.

Sharon and Stan were about to head out until Randy and Shelley stopped them by saying "Goodbye you Turd" which obviously came from Shelley and Randy just said "Stan If you die I swear to God I'll kill you."

Sharon put her hand on her forehead trying to get over Randy's stupidity but just said "screw it" and she dragged her and Stan out of the front door and down to the Train station.

As soon as they arrived no-one was there except Tammy, Tweek and their parents. "ARGH, H-HEY STAN, GAH" Tweek said shouting accidentlay, but still kindly greeting his friend. "Hey Tweek, is it just you and Tammy here!" "GAH, YEAH, EFFIE IS, ARGH, T-TALKING TO THE TRAIN DRIVER, ARGH" Tweek said jittering around, before going back to his Mother. Sharon had gone over to talk to Tammy's dad and Tammy was talking with Tweek, which left Stan alone until everyone else started to arrive: Token, Bebe, Heidi, Jimmy.

Once everyone had arrived Effie began to talk: "Okay, hello Victors and Parents, Welcome to the train station, well you already knew that" she started to laugh, which sounded more like a screech, everyone covered there ears.

"Okay, so here are your Cabins which you and your district friend will share until we get to the Capitol" Effie explained, more calm now. "So if you will all board, that would be pleasant" she then said making some faces drop. "Wait, right now?" Milly asked.

"Yes, right now!" Effie half-shouted become rather inpatient, "Oh Hamburgers, I won't get to say goodbye" Butters cried looking up to his parents. Clyde was actually crying though because he was clinging to his Dad's leg. "Oh wow Red, look at your Partner" Cartman laughed while pointing over at Clyde, as his Dad finally managed to get him to release his Grip. "SHUT IT FAT-ASS" Red angrily shouted back at him. "RED" Red's dad had shouted at her but he couldn't continue as Effie had interrupted them.

"QUIET" Effie shouted lowering the volume of the Station, "Now say your goodbyes and get on the Train, WERE GOING TO BE LATE" she yelled again stamping her foot on the floor. "Fine, you Skank" Cartman had said to himself to loudly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Effie said now full of Rage.

"Oh I said soldiers use Tanks" Cartman responded in a Sarcastic Lie, which she actually bought. "Oh Okay, Now Hurry up!"

Everyone had started to say goodbye to the parents and had stepped onto train waving goodbye to their old home.

-AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so from now I am going to do it in different Perspectives, example Heidi's POV, Craig's POV, instead of mixed up and spreaded everywhere, hope your loving the story-

HENRIETTA'S POV

"God, being on this train is so fucking annoying, especially with you" Henrietta mumbled to herself gaining the attention of Pip, her district partner, "Oh come on friend, I'm sure we can win, if we team up" Pip had said trying to cheer her up. "Over my dead body you British fuck" she has shouted but leaving the room and going to the bedroom in the back of the cabin. Pip was now alone and his only friend in the whole games was Damien, but he was sure that Damien would betray him and kill him, which had scared Pip to the bone making him cry into his sleeve."God why did they pick me of all people" Henrietta whispered to herself, "Eh, I guess I should be grateful, I always wanted to die a horrible and nasty death" she said again. She had realised that it was her lifelong dream to die a horrible painful death, so maybe the Hunger Games was for her.

She had gotten tired and fell asleep on top of the covers on what looked like a bed that hadn't been clean in over a hundred years.

JENNY'S POV

Jenny had sighed to herself for what had seemed like the millionth time, she was insanely bored because all Stan wanted to talk about is how to protect Wendy in the Games, she put her head in her hands and came up with an idea, "Hey, why don't you just team up with her when we get to the Capitol, I mean me and Annie teamed up."

Jenny had said with an eager tone, hoping it would shut Stan up. "Good idea Jenny" Stan had then took out his phone and started to text her. "Wait a minute, you have your phone" Jenny asked confused. "Err Yeah, everyone has their phone" Stan had replied in an annoying tone. "Everyone had their phone's taken of them before we got on so, Wendy probably doesn't have her phone. But you should keep it could come in Handy." Stan sighed and walked over to couch and watched Terrance and Philip and tried to get as much entertainment before he had to kill some of his best friends. Jenny was still bored and she thought to herself, "it's gonna be a while till we get to the Capitol."

KENNY'S POV

"KENNY, GET IN THE SHOWER YOU STINK" Annie shouted, while literally trying to push him into the shower in the bathroom they were forced to share, "Hell No, I ain't washing until I'm back at home" He replied angrily while pushing Annie away, he was Homesick already and hated being in a small cabin for a whole day with Annie Knitts. "Fine! Is there at least anything I can do to get you in the shower" she suggested with a curious look on her face, Kenny thought to himself for a minute, "Okay, but you have to team up with me in the Games" Kenny had demanded it so he would have a better chance at not dying. "Fine. But were teaming up with Jenny aswell, I promised her that before the Games" Annie walked away, before stopping to say to Kenny without looking at him. "Also Kenny! Don't screw up I don't need your blood on my hands" Annie then left the room leaving Kenny to get undressed and to get in the Shower. As soon as he got in the shower, before he turned it on he heard voices from the Cabin next door, he was curious so he put his ear against the wall to try and hear them. "Okay Milly, the first person were going to kill is definitely Cartman" Kyle had whispered, but had whispered a bit to loud for Kenny to hear, "Fine, then it's Wendy she's not screwing me over" Milly had agreed. Kenny backed away from the wall but wasn't shocked, he knew Kyle would try to get Cartman, but he had no idea why Milly wanted Wendy dead. Kenny turned on the Shower trying to ignore what he heard but it kept coming back into mind, so after his shower he got dressed and went to tell Annie what he had heard.

TWEEK'S POV

"ARGH, BUT BEBE, WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIES TO KILL ME" He screamed, getting really scared and jittery over that fact that he thinks someone might kill him, "Wait what if you tried to kill me" Tweek stood up and backed away from Bebe.

"Tweek don't be silly" she laughed, Bebe still had a crush on Tweek so she tried to make a move and it was successful. "If I was trying to kill you would I do this" Bebe said in a flirty tone as she started to Make out with Tweek and he was enjoying it and decided to make out with her aswell, what they didn't know is that they were Camera's in the Cabin's recording every moment.

WENDY'S POV

"GIVE IT FAT-ASS" Wendy screamed at Cartman who was hogging the remote. "No-uh, go piss off I want to watch Terrance and Philip" Cartman flipped her off and sat down. Wendy was annoyed, so annoyed she resorted to violence but she didn't want to, but before she knew it she had knee'd Cartman in the Stomach making him fall of the couch and onto the floor. She casually picked up the remote and began to watch a Make-up Channel she found on TV. "Wow, you are violent" Cartman finally said in-between. "Not as violent as the games" She Laughed like it was a joke.

But she had no idea how violent the games really were.


	3. The Victor Hotel

CARTMAN'S POV

"Weeeeendy, Weeeeendy, Weeeeendy" Cartman shouted, he was doing nothing but annoying Wendy ever since she had knee'd him in the stomach for the remote. "Weeeeendy" He yelled again, "WHAT" she yelled fuming with rage. "What you watching?" He replied obnoxiously. Wendy was angry and could not be bothered arguing with him, so she stood up walked over to him dropped the remote and walked into the bathroom. "ABOUT TIME" He shouted once more to annoy her, "SHUT IT" She yelled back. He sniggered as he went to the mini-fridge they were supplied with and pulled out a can of coca cola sipping while sitting down to watch Terrance and Philip. Just at that moment he realised he wasn't going to do very good in the Games. Most people hated him and some even wanted him dead. Sorrow drowned his face.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. This was not normal for Cartman, as he was normally annoying the crap out of people or making fun of them. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a little note for Wendy to read, as he finished Wendy had left the bathroom, just in time for Cartman to shove it under a pillow next to him, hoping she would find it. "Screw it, I'm tired" He yawned, getting up and leaving the remote, but as soon as he got to the door of the Bedroom, he stopped and looked at Wendy, " You can watch TV." He sighed and left the room to go get some sleep. Half of him regretting what he did. Half of him pleasuring what he did.

WENDY'S POV

"Weird." Wendy muttered under her breath, she knew Cartman wasn't the type to just get up and let someone else watch TV, not without a fight. Thinking it was a trick, she picked up a book and sat down on the Couch. After about ten minutes she started to fidget and decided to lie down that's when she heard the crinkling of paper, ignoring it at first, she kept hearing it. "What is that Noise" she sighed getting up and moving the pillow her head was lying on. A Letter sat there. She picked it up wondering if it was left here from another Hunger Games competition, until she started to read it. "Dear Wendy, I've been a dick lately, and I know you wouldn't of expected this from me but I'm Sorry, I know I'm going to be the target of a lot of people, likely Kyle lol" her faced went into confusion, "Who writes lol on a letter" she said to no-one.

She read on, "So like I said, I'm sorry again. I just hope we can be friendly to each other from now on. We don't have to be friends, just kind to each other. - Cartman" the letter finished with a little doodle of Cartman shouting Hello. "What a little geek" she laughed to herself, but she was also really touched by the note. She folded it up and put it in her Skirt pocket. "I guess we can be friendly from now on, I hope" she sighed and began to read the finishing chapters of her Book.

TOKEN'S POV

Token and Heidi were in the middle of a game of Monopoly, that they had found in a drawer. Token had advantage as Heidi was in Jail half the time. "Oh. My. GOD" Heidi yelled, "How are you so Good, you've bought nearly everything" she mumbled with her hands on her head frustrated. Token was laughing, every time he had went passed the Go sign, Heidi got even more and more stressed. "It's all in the Skill" he replied in the middle of laughing while wiping away a tear. After about five minutes he had passed the Go sign again, which Heidi's little car was literally in front off. "Fuck this!" She flipped the Board, and all the little pieces went flying everywhere. Token was chuckling even more and even though he was a little pissed she flipped the board, he was still having fun. He wasn't even mad at Butters who was paired with his girlfriend, even though the thought of Butters being paired with Nichole made him shiver, but he tried to ignore it. "Ugh, Screw this, how long till we get to the Capitol?" Heidi spoke up more calm now, Token looked at his watch and had a look, Effie said it would of been a day journey since they lived so far away, "Ughh, about four more hours" he replied trying to imitate Effie's posh voice, Heidi looked up at him with a confused face but she soon broke and started laughing Token with her. But the truth was Token didn't actually like Heidi, he was trying to act friendly so they would be able to team up in the Games, he had the whole thing set out, Step 1: Team up. Step 2: Kill everyone with the team-mate. Step 3: Kill the team-mate. Step 4: Win. That's what his intentions where anyway. He was actually dreading what was going to happen. It would be bad ass to him if he stuck to the plan, but he was actually terrified and was scared he would never be able to see his Mom or Dad again.

HEIDI'S POV

"You're so cringey" Heidi mentioned as she stopped laughing to a grinning Token. Token replied with a little laugh and then got up, "I'm tired, you mind cleaning this up" he asked politely, Heidi responded with a little nod and then got up to pick up the pieces. Token left the room and entered the bedroom for his slumber. While picking up the pieces she thought to herself about the Games. About her chances of survival.

Questions flooded her mind, most were about If she had the gut to team up with Token, others about whether to kill him or not. As soon as she had finished packing away the game of Monopoly, she stood up and put the thoughts of killing Token aside, she ran into the Bedroom to ask him to team up and found him lying on the bed reading about book but with glasses. Heidi bursted out with laughter and Token quickly shoved to the reading glasses under a pillow nearby. "They were nothing!" Token said blushing, "Oh Please, you look like a black Alan Carr." She said smirking even more. "Ok anyway!" Heidi changed the subject while swiping away a string of her hair. "I just wanted to ask, do you want to team up in the Games?" She asked with a curious and also devious look on her face. Token grinned knowing she would eventually ask, he nodded and said, "Sure! We can team up."

Heidi jumped up and down excitedly, happy about her new team-mate. She wouldn't know the outcome though.

STAN'S POV

Since Stan didn't want to compete, but was forced to, he was determined that he would win, him and Jenny were training by running on the spot, lifting weights but using books and doing jumping jacks, all to Jenny's disgust, after about thirty minutes of training Jenny spoke up, "Ok, ugh, let's stop" she said in-between breaths. "Oh, Yeah, you weren't that good in Gym" Stan laughed and Jenny looked at him to say 'shut up.'

"Fine! We can stop" he replied which made Jenny fall on the bed and instantly fall asleep. Stan entered the bathroom to change and take a shower as he was covered in sweat. After his shower, he changed and had a look in the mirror that was about the size of a door to check himself out. But they was a door behind the mirror. Stan saw the knob of the door and crept up to it. Curiosity filled him, he reached the door and twisted the knob which to his surprise the door swung open and ending up breaking the Mirror. "Shit!" he said quietly to himself hoping he didn't wake Jenny. He peaked through to the bedroom and Jenny was still asleep and snoring. "Phew." Curiosity was then replaced with Relief. He looked through the door that he just opened and it looked exactly like their train cabin. He entered the familiar looking room and he noticed that Craig was watching Red Racer on the TV. Stan assuming it was Craig and Tammy's cabin, he tried to look around for Tammy while staying out of sight from Craig. She was no where to be seen. At that moment Jenny walked in, "Hey Stan! What are you doing?" she shouted a little to loudly which alerted Craig as he noticed the open door next to his mini-fridge. "Oh. Hey Guys, How did you get in here?"

Stan looked towards Craig and answered him, "I found a door behind the mirror in our bathroom" he spoke up ignoring Jenny who was trying to get a peak into Craig's cabin. "Oh yeah!" Craig grinned, "Tammy found that door aswell, led to Bebe's cabin. Her, Bebe and Tweek are playing Truth or Dare in our bedroom, wanna join?" Craig asked eagerly. "YES!" Jenny finally bursted into the room and past Stan, she ran into the bedroom and cheers were heard.

"So you Coming?" Craig asked again. "You know what. Yeah, lets do it!" Stan replied in a calm tone, happy to finally be doing something other then thinking about the games and training.

JENNY'S POV

As everyone was sat on the floor of Craig and Tammy's bedroom. Herself, Stan, Craig, Tammy, Tweek and Bebe, were all about to start a game of 'Truth or Dare.' "Ok Let's play, I'll go first" Bebe spoke up excitedly while clapping her hands. Craig was sat next to Bebe so she picked him, "Craig, Truth or Dare." Craig who was trying to take the sensible route picked Truth. "Ok, who was your first kiss?" Craig started to blush, "It was Red, we were fourteen at the time and she had a crazy idea to get drunk, and we ended up making out" he said trying to stop himself from laughing. Herself, Bebe, Tweek and Tammy started laughing, Stan just grinned. Jenny decided to go next and asked Tammy, "I pick Dare." Tammy replied with a devious look. "Ok I dare you to..." she knew what she wanted Tammy to do, and it was payback for when Stan didn't let her through the door, don't mess with Jenny.

"I dare you to kick Stan in the Groin." she finally said with a chuckle. "WHAT?!" Stan tried to stop it but Tweek spoke up, "ARGH, YOU NEED TO LET HER, UGH, IT'S A DARE!" Tammy stood up and so did Stan but he more like had to be picked up by Craig. "You ready?" Tammy asked, "Ready as I'll ever be" he replied in a nervous tone, and by that Tammy's foot ran up and kicked him where it hurts. He fell to the ground, more on Tweek then the Ground but he was still in Pain. "Ok, I'm sorry, I probably should not have done that" Jenny chuckled rubbing his back. Tweek was still trying to get him off his lap.

CRAIG'S POV

Craig was enjoying himself. He had swept aside the thoughts of the games, and was actually having fun with his friends, but he knew it would end soon. He took his mind of the games and decided to take part in the Truth or Dare game they were having. "Me Next! Ok Tweek" he spoke up with a grin, "Truth or Dare." Tweek then turned Nervous. "uhh... Dare!" Tweek replied quietly, Craig had always known when Tweek was nervous he spoke quietly and more calm. "I dare you to, eat a rotten egg out of the mini-fridge." But much to Craig's surprise, Tweek wasn't the first one to talk it was Bebe, "Ewwwww, that is disgusting... Do it!" Bebe shouted, she wanted to see this. "ARGH, OK." Tweek was getting more jittery now, As Tammy went to go get a rotten egg out of the Fridge, Stan finally got off Tweek's lap, still holding on to his groin. "Got it." Tammy finally ran in with the Egg in a towel because she didn't want to hold it with her bare hands. "Just the Yolk." Craig mentioned, as he picked up the egg and held it above Tweek's mouth, "Open your mouth, I'm gonna rip it open in 3, 2, 1, Now!" Craig ripped apart the Egg shell and the disgusting looking egg which had turned green fell out of the shell and into Tweek's mouth. Stan, Tammy and Jenny were laughing while Craig and Bebe had disgusted looks on their faces, not as disgusted as Tweek's though, he looked like he was about to puke.

Two minutes had passed and Tweek finally swallowed the egg. "UGH, GOD, THAT WAS DISGUSTING, ARGGHH" Tweek screamed as he was using the Towel Tammy had brung in to wipe his tongue.

TAMMY'S POV

"Truth!" Tammy replied to Jenny who had just asked her either Truth or Dare, Jenny had an evil look on her face with a more serious tone, "Who are you going to kill first in the Games?" Stan was the first to talk, "You can't ask that" he was obviously shocked at what his team-mate had just asked her. "Yeah! I ain't answering." Tammy replied, she thought to herself, What kind of question is that. She knew Jenny sometimes went past boundaries but this was to far, Tammy didn't want to kill anyone, she didn't even want to compete."ANSWER ME! It's me isn't it." Jenny stood up while shouting at Tammy to try and get an answer out of her. Tammy was sick of this already she stood up and slapped Jenny across the face before she even knew what she was doing. Jenny who was shocked by this, she didn't want to fight, Tammy knew but she was wrong. Before anyone tried to stop her, Jenny hurled herself at Tammy and as soon as they hit the floor she started throwing punches, Tammy knew she had to get up, so as soon as a fist came flying down to mark her, she caught it and started hitting Jenny in the face. Tammy pushed away Jenny who then fell and she got up and started kicking Jenny in the stomach. That was when they were split up. Tweek had dragged her away from Jenny and Stan was kneeling down to help Jenny up. "That was totally uncalled for" Bebe ordered them to stop by standing between each other.

"I think we should go" Stan mentioned, he picked up Jenny and put her hand around his shoulder and dragged her to their cabin, but before they went Tammy spat some blood at her. "Hey don't, come on Tweek, I think we should leave aswell." Bebe said leaving the room and going back to their Cabin through the door in the bathroom, Tweek let her go and followed Bebe. Tammy was left alone with Craig. "You know you shouldn't of do-" "I Know!" Tammy got up and went into the bathroom to clean her bloody nose and busted lip.

TWEEK'S POV

"That was totally unnecessary." Bebe was furious, Tweek knew she was one of the three most popular girls including Wendy and Red, and they had to keep order between the girls. But that didn't go so well. "SO, ARGH, WHAT NOW" Tweek yelled accidentally, Bebe was walking back and forth wondering what to do now that two of her friends were not on their good sides any more. Before Bebe could reply a speaker began to talk, "Two more hours till we get to the capitol children, sit tight, and also if you look out your Cabin windows you will be able to see some of the Capitols previous Hunger Games winners, but in statue form." It was Effie of course. Tweek went up to window and saw a couple of statues with name tags on them, he read some to Bebe, "Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch" He didn't get to see Haymitch's last name as the train ran past. "Wow, People in the Capitol have such weird names" Bebe spoke up moving aside what just happened.

"I know right." Tweek said more calm, he also had a calm tone in his voice every time he was relaxed. The speaker spoke up again, "Also we forgot to mention you'll be staying in a Hotel that is preserved just for you victors while you train, They have everything you can dream, except Unicorn's, we don't have those." Effie finally said. "She gets weirder every time she talks" Bebe said with a chuckle.

BEBE'S POV

Bebe was still trying to brush off what happened in Craig's cabin, Tweek was trying to cheer her up they were sat on the couch, Bebe was on Tweek;s lap and Tweek was kissing her neck and saying everything was going to be aright, she knew everything would be aright, but she was still worried, nothing would be OK in the games, everyone would go crazy killing each other, the thought of her friends being killed, or left to die, the thoughts made her shiver, she started to cry, Tweek gave her a tissue from a tissue packet from inside his pocket. "It'll be ok, come on, shh." Tweek quietly mentioned in her ear. Bebe wasn't believing it this time, nothing was gonna go well, all her friends would die and then she thought to herself about her own safety, about how she might not survive. Survival was her main priority, and she didn't know if she was going to get it. At that moment Tweek started to jitter around and Bebe got uncomfortable and then asked Tweek, "What's wrong? You were calm a minute ago" She said as she moved to the other side of the couch, "ARGH, I N-N-NEED COFFEE, UGHH" Tweek yelled back, "It's OK we'll be at the Capitol soon, They'll have coffee there." She replied while patting Tweek on the back trying to cheer him up.

BUTTERS' POV

Butters and Nichole were in the middle of a conversation about Token. All Nichole wanted to know is whether Token would betray her or not, "He won't betray you, he even got mad at me when they announced us together, so he will obviously want to protect you" Butters said trying to cheer her up, Nichole was sat on the floor covered in used tissues which were all filled with her tears. "I Know." Nichole replied, "But I have the feeling he will stab me in the back." Nichole looked up,

"He won't will he?" Butter's didn't know how to reply, Token was very surprising lately, he could end up doing anything. "Oh hamburgers." Butters sighed, "I'm sorry Nichole, I don't know how to answer." Nichole's eye's started to tear up even more, she put her head in her knee's, which made her cries sound like faint and unheard. Butters stood up and looked out out of the window. The Capitol was a much different place from South Park, high buildings, improved technology, what caught his eye is the clothing of the people, everyone looked the same, crazy make-up, clothing with colours that don't match, just like Effie. "They have crazy clothing. Don't they!" Nichole exclaimed, she wasn't crying any more, much to Butter's surprise, but he could still see the dried tears on her cheeks. Butters went back to looking at the building's. One of them stood out. "What's that building other there" Butters asked Nichole, he had pointed to the tallest building in the middle of all the other buildings,

"I don't actually know, but It looks important." Nichole replied while wiping her eyes. The word 'Important' suddenly made sense to Butters. "That's it! Token thinks your the most important person in the world, he loves you and he always will" Butters said, which by the look on Nichole's face cheered her up. "Thank's Butters!" Nichole hugged him, he knew it was the first time she was happy ever since she was elected for the Games.

NICHOLE'S POV

As Nichole released from her hug with Butters, Butters went over to the couch to watch TV, most likely Terrance and Philip. Nichole had nothing else to do so she decided to look around for the final two hours, she had a thought that actually wasn't that crazy to her, she could sneak weapons into the Arena, so when Butter's wasn't looking she crept up to the kitchen and started to explore inside of the drawers. There was knifes everywhere, Nichole picked up the sharpest one and put it down her sleeve, she knew it would prick her skin, but it was a chance she was going to have to take. Everything is a Chance now that she was a Victor.

CLYDE'S POV

Because of his crying when he got elected and outside the train station, Red was shouting at him and had been shouting him for half of the Journey, "YOU NEED TO STOP CRYING, YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED, NOT THAT I CARE, CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA BE BOTHERED ABOUT YOU." Red yelled furiously, Clyde didn't know what to do he just stood there, terrified, not doing anything, not even crying. Red finally stopped shouting because the door of their Train cabin opened. "Come on children,

we have arrived at the Capitol." Effie quickly rushed them out and went back to opening Train cabins, Red ran off to try and find Wendy and Bebe to see what had happened during their train ride's. Clyde looked to his right and then to his left, his friends, Token, Tweek and Craig were no where to be found. He tugged on someone's sleeve and asked, "Hey, err... do you know where Token, Tweek and Craig are?" Luckily it was Butters, they had a friendly relationship. "There over there, fella!" Butters pointed to Tweek and Craig who were talking on a bench, he ran up to them and they noticed him waving him over. "Hey dude" Craig spoke up casually greeting his friend, "Hey guys, where's Token?" Clyde replied, but before either one of them could answer Effie started to speak, "Hello victors of South Park, here we are in the grand Capitol, now, If you will all step on to this Coach, sit whoever you wish to sit you." Effie demanded, as polite as she could. "Also we don't normally get coaches to the Hotel you'll be staying at but they are constructing stuff back at the train station back their." Effie mentioned. As everyone piled on the bus, and had sat down, Clyde was sat next to his jittery friend Tweek, Craig behind him sat next to no-one, that seat was Token's. The bus started to drive, but Token wasn't there.

RED'S POV

"Okay so, what happened on the Train." Red asked eagerly to Wendy and Bebe, Bebe was sat next to Red and Wendy was next to Bebe but on the other side of the Coach. "Okay girls, just got to get it out there and I know it's a bit much to handle, BUT, I have a new boyfriend!" Bebe said looking proud of herself. "NO WAY! Is it Tweek" Wendy asked going from loud to silent and then pointing at Tweek who was looking out of the window. "Yep." Bebe replied, "O.M.G, I ship you already!" Red whispered trying not to gain the attention of Tweek, "Do you ship? 'Breek'" Red asked Wendy, who laughed and then nodded, "Oh shut up you's two" Bebe laughed as she playfully pushed their shoulders. "I didn't do much except shouting at the Crying Clyde" Red sniggered. Wendy joined her but when none of them were looking, Bebe looked over at Tweek, Tweek was looking straight at her, they both waved at each other. Clyde had noticed.

KENNY'S POV

Himself, Kyle, Stan and Cartman where all on one row, him next to Cartman who was next to the window and across from them was Stan and Kyle, Kyle next to the window, They kept them at the window's so they wouldn't end up arguing. "Dudeee, I'm not kidding though, I'll so kill your asses" Cartman laughed while putting his fists in the air, "Oh shut up Cartman" Stan shouted while giving him the finger. "Oh your just jealous" Cartman replied folding his arms. "Of what being a huge Fatass, I don't think so." Kyle yelled back. Kyle, Stan and Kenny started chuckling, "I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED" Cartman protested, even though they were only having a small conversation and they were making fun of each other, Kenny didn't want to kill them. He put the thoughts aside, and brung out chocolate bars from his pocket, he handed Stan and Kyle one, but not Cartman, "I think you need to tone down on the chocolate" Kenny laughed while poking his stomach, "Screw you guys I'm going ho-Wait. SHIT!" Cartman yelled as he tried to get out of his chair and go back to his house but he forgot he was in the Capitol. "Your fat and forgetful. Wow never would of expected that." Stan sniggered. "Fuck you Stan, Fuck you Kyle and Fuck you Kenny." Cartman had turned away and stared out the window whilst ignoring them. Kenny, Kyle and Stan all laughed to themselves and finished their chocolate bars.

ANNIE'S POV

Annie was sat next to the beaten Tammy and she was carefully trying to clean her up with a towel and some plasters Effie had found in her bag. Craig hadn't done a very good job. "You really need to stop getting into these fights." Annie told her while wiping away the last of the blood on her face. "I know" Tammy sighed. Annie tutted at her, she knew she would eventually get into a fight even before the games, but she didn't expect it with one of her good friends. "Why'd you even slap her?" Annie asked curiously, Tammy shook her head but she finally came to the decision to tell her, "She asked me who I was going to kill first, I didn't want to answer, I don't want to kill anyone!" Tammy's eyes started to swell up and tears dribbled down them. Annie wiped them away and told her, "Hey, Hey, come on, you have to stay strong, Jenny may go for you, but I'll always be here for you." Annie chuckled while tapping her on the nose. Tammy laughed for about two seconds, she wiped her eyes and stayed still as Annie applied the plasters to her cuts and bruises.

KYLE'S POV

Kyle had noticed Henrietta, she was sitting at the front of the Coach, Pip was behind her as she didn't want to sit next to him. "Hey Guys, how do you think that Goth chick is gonna cope in the Games?" Kyle asked pointing to Henrietta who was smoking with the window open and painting her nails black, "Ehhh, I don't care as long as she doesn't get in the way!" Cartman yelled, Henrietta who was hearing all of this didn't do anything except give them the finger. "AY, SCREW YOU BITCH!" Cartman shouted back at her but she didn't

do anything back. Kyle thought to himself how people like her, Pip and Clyde were going to cope in the Games. He knew they were weak and had no intention of hurting each other, unless they called Pip French or called Henrietta a vampire. Kyle ignored the thought and went back to talking to Stan and Kenny, unfortunately for Kyle, Stan was asleep and Kenny was to involved in his magazines. Kyle had nothing else to do but talk to Cartman, which he didn't so he stared out the window. He noticed people were cheering, clapping and pointing

at the coach they were on. Kyle woke up Stan, "AH, HEY" Stan jumped scared of what just happened, Kyle pointed out the window and told him to look. Stan looked towards the window and asked, "Are they clapping for us?" "Probably" Kyle replied. "I didn't know we would become this popular!"

MILLY'S POV

Milly and Esther were discussing Esther's team-mate Damien, "Is he bad?" Milly had asked curiously, she always saw Damien sitting at the back of class talking to no one and doing nothing, "No not really. He's actually funny and sweet when he's not grouchy. Note he is the son of Satan." Esther replied stating the fact that Damien wasn't so bad. Damien was sitting near the front of the bus next to Pip, Pip was talking about if they had Crumpets and Tea at the hotel, Damien looked annoyed. "He doesn't really seem trustworthy" Milly explained, "He was really bad on his first day demanding Jesus and stuff, surprised he was allowed to stay." Esther frowned, Milly didn't know that they was a good side on Damien, she also didn't know his true bad side.

PIP'S POV

"Oh were going to have such fun, we can make crumpets, drink tea, play hide and seek" Pip explained excitedly to Damien while clapping his hands. Pip thought it was going to be 'fun' in the Arena, "ARE YOU FOR REAL, WE'LL BE FIGHTING TO THE DEATH, NOT PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK" Damien shouted letting all his anger out, everyone on the coach including the driver looked towards Damien and Pip, "Yeah, God, Pip you French shit bag" Kenny yelled from further down the coach agreeing with Damien. "I'm not French, I am British." Pip yelled back protesting. "WHATEVER" the whole of the coach yelled including the driver. Pip who was embarrassed by this told himself to stay quiet for the rest of the trip, which he did.

HENRIETTA'S POV

"God, am I seriously gonna be paired up with that" Henrietta moaned to herself, "What is he like one of the hated kids or something?" the driver asked, he had no hair but a hat covering his head, a dark brown beard with blue eyes. "What's it to you" Henrietta said back looking disgusted that he just talked to her, "Hey I'm just asking!" the driver replied while keeping his eyes on the road, "You literally have no idea, he is the most hated and the most annoying. He transferred from France or something, worst mistake he ever made!" Henrietta answered. "Well you should probably look after him, kid's like that they may seem quiet, but the most quiet people have the most secrets, he'll come in handy, I promise you" The driver replied, Henrietta took this into mind but she didn't know what to do with it.

DAMIEN'S POV

Because everyone had shouted at Pip he was keeping quiet so Damien decided to talk to the person on the other side of him, who so happened to be Butters, "Oh uh hey fella" Butters said politely with a little wave as soon as Damien looked towards him. "Err... yeah, hi!" Damien replied anxiously, it was really hard for him to make friends and he just pissed of his only friend Pip. "By the way don't you have powers or something?" Butters asked as he was remembering what had happened on Damien's first day. "uh, yeah, erm, I do have powers, yes."

Damien answered. He didn't like talking about his powers much, not to anyone. "So hey, I know this is a bit early but do you wanna be friends?" Butters spurted out, It was a big surprise to Damien because people don't just ask him that. "Oh, err, yeah that'd be awesome." he replied, Butters put out his hand indicating for Damien to give him a high five, which he did. This was the first time in ages that he had finally had a friendship with someone.

ESTHER'S POV

"Hey, uhh, Milly, where is Token?" Esther asked noticing Token's disappearance. As Esther brought this up, Milly searched around the Coach trying to find him but couldn't, she then asked Craig who was on the other side of her, because she knew they were good friends. Craig looked around but then got confused and stood up and shouted, "Hey Guys, where's Token?" Craig asked out loud, everyone's attention was brought on him except Henrietta she didn't care. After about five minutes everyone was searching for Token, no-one could find him.

JIMMY'S POV

Jimmy stood up and went other to Heidi, "H-h-hey H-Heidi, wasn't you w-w-with Token?" Jimmy asked remembering that she was his Partner, "Yeah I was, But as soon as he got off the Coach, he went to go find Tweek." Heidi answered. Jimmy wasn't sure what had happened to Token but he thought Tweek knew so Jimmy went over to Tweek, he thought to himself as a police officer, but on Crutches, "H-h-h-hey Tweek, wasn't Token W-w-w-with, Wasn't Token w-with you?" Jimmy asked once again, Tweek looked more nervous then anyone else.

Token was one of his friends, "ARGH, YEAH, HE, UGH, HE WENT TO THE GIFT SHOP BUT DIDN'T, AH, COME BACK!" Tweek replied, Jimmy went to the front of the bus and announced to everyone, "Okay, e-e-everyone, W-w-we have left Token b-b-b-behind by mistake, h-he went to the g-g-gift shop and n-n-n-never came back." Jimmy mentioned to his friends who were all very Anxious and Nervous, except Henrietta and Cartman, Henrietta was smoking and Cartman was munching on chocolate. "Ey, Kid's get off were here." The driver stated

while opening the doors to the coach Hotel, it was too late to go back for Token.

SALLY'S POV

Sally forgot about Token for now and went to go get off the Coach with the rest off the kids, the hotel was huge, about a million feet tall, Effie was waiting at the door and as soon as she saw us she smiled and ran up to us, nearly falling in the heels she was wearing. "Hello children and welcome to The Victors Hotel, Were you will be staying" she greeted them aswell as directing them to follow her into the hotel. As the children did, they noticed all of the detail, water fountains, chandeliers, diamonds everywhere. Sally was fascinated by all of it, she

wanted some of the diamonds really bad. "Now here are your room keys, you will be sharing a room, some rooms have just a double bed, some have two separate beds." Effie mentioned giving out the Keys. "Ok, so the elevators are over there" she explained pointing to the corner of the room were two elevators were sitting. "And also every morning you will wake up at 6:00 and then you will have one hour to get dressed in your training clothes which have been provided in your rooms, the training room is in the basement you will see the button on the

elevator as you go down. But for the rest of today you can do whatever you want, training is tomorrow! Toodaloo" she politely waved them off before anyone could speak. It was becoming night time and Sally was getting tired her and Jimmy decided to go up their bedrooms as the others searched the place, Heidi, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, Tweek and Kyle also went to their bedrooms. Sally could get used to this place. For the time they were here, because soon they'd be fighting.


End file.
